dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Light Shield
|- ! rowspan="2" | Size || colspan="2" | Cost || rowspan="2" | Damage || colspan="2" | Weight || colspan="2" | hp |- ! Steel || Wood || Steel || Wood || Steel || Wood |- | Fine || 4 gp 5 sp || 1 gp 5 sp || — || 3/5 lb. || 1/2 lb. || 1 || 1 |- | Diminuative || 4 gp 5 sp || 1 gp 5 sp || — || 3/5 lb. || 1/2 lb. || 1 || 1 |- | Tiny || 4 gp 5 sp || 1 gp 5 sp || 1 || 3/5 lb. || 1/2 lb. || 2 || 1 |- | Small || 9 gp || 3 gp || 1d2 || 3 lb.|| 2-1/2 lb. || 5 || 3 |- | Medium || 9 gp || 3 gp || 1d3 || 6 lb. || 5 lb. || 10 || 7 |- | Large || 18 gp || 6 gp || 1d4 || 12 lb. || 10 lb. || 20 || 14 |- | Huge || 36 gp || 12 gp || 1d6 || 30 lb. || 25 lb. || 40 || 28 |- | Gargantuan || 72 gp || 24 gp || 1d8 || 48 lb. || 40 lb. || 80 || 56 |- | Collossal || 144 gp || 48 gp || 2d6 || 72 lb. || 60 lb. || 160 || 112 |} Description You strap a shield to your forearm and grip it with your hand. A light shield’s weight lets you carry other items in that hand, although you cannot use weapons with it. Wooden or Steel: Wooden and steel shields offer the same basic protection, though they respond differently to special attacks. Shield Bash Attacks: You can bash an opponent with a light shield, using it as an off-hand weapon instead of using it for defense. Used this way, a light shield is a martial bludgeoning weapon. For the purpose of penalties on attack rolls, treat a light shield as a light weapon. If you use your shield as a weapon, you lose its AC bonus until your next action (usually until the next round). An enhancement bonus on a shield does not improve the effectiveness of a shield bash made with it, but the shield can be made into a magic weapon in its own right. Enhancements ;Shield Spikes When added to your shield, these spikes turn it into a martial piercing weapon that increases the damage dealt by a shield bash as if the shield were designed for a creature one size category larger than you. Otherwise, attacking with a spiked shield is like making a shield bash attack. An enhancement bonus on a spiked shield does not improve the effectiveness of a shield bash made with it, but a spiked shield can be made into a magic weapon in its own right. Compared to a regular light shield, a light spiked shield costs 10 gp more and is 5 lb. heavier. See Also *Armor Qualities *Weapon Qualities *Magic Weapons *Magic Armor *Equipment *Wikipedia: Shield